What he thought
by BadgerPride10
Summary: What he thought, who he was, what they did. Its a oneshot, not my best.AT ALL


HALLO! Ok, so I saw this one on Facebook, a page called Epic Quotes posted this from PhotoBlip(dot)com and I thought 'What would happen if Neji found Tenten and some other guy saying that to each other?' so I tried it out in my mind. I was laughing too much; I fell off my seat with tears streaming down my face. If it's not funny to you, sorry, I get easily amused (I was amused at my friends kitten when she was playing with my yarn that I needed for homework. Ming was SERIOUSLY adorable). Anyway, I made sure this A/N doesn't have any spoilers along with the title so HAH!

Team Gai is about 18 years old. NOT including Gai.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I am still happy. Wanna know why? BECAUSE NARUTO EXISTED, YEAH!

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is alright Tenten? What if someone sees us?"<p>

"Oh they won't, Yaru. Besides, only my team train in these forests. Gai-sensei gave us a day off so no one would be here. Besides, we'd be in that clearing waaay over there" Tenten said. Pointing to a clearing just at the edge of their vision.

"Is this where you guys train?" Yaru pointed at a clearing about 15 meters away from them with some craters and scratch marks on the trees. '_Poor Trees, even my team won't do something that drastic'_

"Yup. That's where Neji and I train. Gai-sensei and Lee usually run laps around the village and train in a clearing farther from here" Tenten nodded. (Let's imagine this is a BIG forest outside of Konoha with lots of clearings)

"W-what if someone came here to train? Like…like that Lee guy. Or your crush Neji" Yaru said looking nervous.

"Shut up, Yaru. Lee listens to every single word Gai-sensei says. And Neji trains at the Hyuga compound" '_As far as I know' _Tenten blushed. "Here we are!" Tenten shouted happily, skipping into the clearing. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"W-well I-"

*~*~*~*  
><strong>Neji's POV (well, with Neji)<strong>

'_I have to get stronger. I may not be in bad ties with the main branch anymore, but I still have to protect Hinata-sama' _Neji trainaholic Hyuga thought, activating his Byakugan. After hitting some trees as a warm up (bashing, more like it), Neji started to sense 2 chakras. One familiar and the other…not so familiar._ 'Who could that be? Only Team Gai is allowed here_**_'_**

Curiosity took over, Neji started to follow the 2 chakras, masking his own before leaping into the trees. _'It's Tenten. And some guy. Who is that?' _Neji thought of all the possibilities on who the guy could be. _ 'They seem very close. What if that's Tenten's…boyfriend…' _The thought made Neji furious _'Why am I angry? It's not like I like her. It's not like Tenten and I are dating. I wish we were though. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' _Neji, the prodigy, just figured out he had feelings for his team-mate, sparring partner and best friend Tenten. _'And now, I'm too late' _He thought sadly, stopping when they stopped at a clearing. _'Grr, I can't hear a single word they're saying' _Moving closer, he started to listen to their conversation. The douche' (not Tenten) started.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve better" Douche' said, looking down.

"Are you saying that because you think _you _deserve better?" Tenten said, pissed.

"N-no! Were just too alike"

"You're saying I bore you, don't I?"

"You just don't get me!"

"You're saying you don't want me"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for the real thing"

"So you're telling me…that this _isn't _the real thing?" Neji winced slightly at the harsh tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry! I just love you like a friend"

"Ohhhh is it because I don't turn you on?" '_Say what?' _Neji thought horrified of Tenten doing, ahem, with someone else. (they were about 18 here)

"I just need some space"

"You want me to get as far away from you as possible, don't you?"

"I just need to focus on my career. And you need to focus on yours"

"Are you crushing on a co-worker?"

"No! I just…wish it could've worked between us."

"You're wishing we aren't having conversation, huh?"

"No! I just. . .don't want to hold you back"

"So, I'm a drag to you"

"No! No, you aren't. Were just at different points in our lives"

"Are you saying I'm beneath you? That…that I'm lower than you?" Tenten exploded.

"No! Tenten-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone" And with that, Tenten gracefully stormed out of the clearing, don't ask how she can make it possible, she just can. Neji looked back at the guy, with his Byakugan, to see his mouth in a tight line, the edges twitching up, shaking from kept laughter. Letting out a guffaw every now and then '_The nerve of that ass, laughing at Tenten. I'll get him later, right now, Tenten needs some comforting, I just hope I won't do something I'll regret' _And Neji started to follow Tenten, still hidden, throwing one more glare at the guy (feeling content when he saw him shiver slightly and look around nervously, yeah, the byakugan does that) he turned off his kekkei genkai.

Catching up with Tenten was easy, she was just walking. Then suddenly, she dropped onto her knees, hands flying out in front of her. The young Hyuga could see she was shaking. "Tenten? Are you al-"

And Tenten started laughing. Laughing hard. The type of laugh when you see your friend trip, then stand up again only to fall. Again. Yeah, that kind of laugh. "T-Tenten?" Neji was freaked out now. What was going on?

"Oh! H-hey HAHAHAHAHA Ne-Neji HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tenten was literally rolling on the field, laughing. Neji was just staring at Tenten. Then he noticed she slowly turned blue, and that she was gasping for breath, with tears streaming down her angelic face. And yet she was still laughing, so Neji picked her up and sat her down on a nearby tree stump with him kneeling beside her. "Breath, Tenten, breath" Neji commanded softly.

"I'm sorry about the break up" Neji said when Tenten managed to calm down, giving her lungs some air.

"What break up? What do you- Ohhh Haha, Neji that guy was my b-"Tenten was silenced when Neji's lips met her own. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was frozen shocked….Okay that was also an understatement.

'_Damn, wrong timing. I shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking?' _Neji thought as he pulled back. Standing up, he said "I'm sorry Tenten, I shouldn't have done that. I should go now" He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Tenten pulled herself out of shock when Neji stood up. With her hand on his wrist, she pulled herself up, grabbed Neji's shoulders and smashed her lips against his. Neji was shocked to say the least but he responded, wrapping his arms around the Weapon Mistress's waist while said Weapon Mistress wrapped her arms around the prodigy's neck, burying her hands into his hair simultaneously. Neji's tongue licked Tenten's lower lip, being the gentleman he is, asking entrance to which Tenten granted him happily. While Neji's tongue explored Tenten's mouth, his hands tugged at her hair ties, letting loose silky, smooth, chocolate locks. Running his hands through them, Neji broke up their little lip locking for some much needed oxygen '_Damn air'_. Looking Tenten in the eye, the young Hyuga softly whispered "I love you" to which Tenten replied with a smile. "I love you too" and with that, they continued their lip locking.

"Oh shit. I'm intruding. I better leave before they see me. I just hope that they don't take it to Tenten-neesan's house" Yaru whispered madly behind a tree, making a mad dash towards her house.

Breaking their lip lock, Neji looked Tenten in the eye and said "Tenten, who was that guy whom you broke up with earlier? And is he a ninja?"

"What gu- Ohhhh haha, Neji that was Yaru. Yes, he's a ninja" Tenten smiled

'_DAMNIT. He's a ninja. If he was just a civilian, it would have made things easier. Wait- why is Tenten smiling?'_

"He's my brother. He came back just yesterday to live with me from Sunagakure. He went their to visit our auntie on his little break"

'_Brother? Brother? BROTHER?' _Neji unconsciously made horrified face. "You…you're into incest?" Neji squeaked.

"What? No!" Tenten laughed "We were acting out something we saw on the internet. I was planning to show it to you but then Yaru came up with the idea to act it out and, well, I guess I sort of forgot. Sorry Neji" she smiled sheepishly, gasping softly when Neji pulled her into a hug. "N-Neji?"

"Good. Because you're mine and no one else's" Neji whispered into her hair.

"Of course. As long as _you're_ mine and _no one_ else's" Tenten buried her face in Neji's chest.

"Deal" Neji said, placing a soft, sweet kiss on Tenten's lips.

"Oh and by the way. Were going to my house so you can meet Yaru-imouto. We might have traumatised him."

"…What?"

"He saw us kissing. Don't ask how I know. Sibling thing" Tenten shrugged, still in the hug.

"O…kay…. But he better know you're mine" Neji said, kissing her forehead.

"Neji, Yaru and I don't like incest in our family. Especially with the two of us" Tenten deadpanned. "Besides, he already knows I'm yours. He DID see us ki-"she got cut off as Neji pressed his lips onto hers.

"Lets go meet Yaru-san" and with that, the two left the forest, Neji's hand protectively around Tenten's waist.

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOT! FINALLY! A DECENT ONESHOT! Well, I think it's decent. I don't know if I'm getting better or worse.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Flames shall be ignored (but I will not hesitate to bite back if needed), Constructive Criticism is very much WANTED and Compliments, I say thank you in advance. Oh and, if I do get a flame, which will happen, my response? Haters gonna hate. :3

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p> 


End file.
